Helper and suppressor cells form feedback loops which presumably regulate the immune response, and account for the central phenomena of immunology such as tolerance and maturation. We have developed important theoretical criteria involving control loop stability which tells us whether experimentally identified loops can in fact explain phenomena of interest.